Against All Odds
by syzygy13
Summary: Sad song fic I wrote. Set to Against All Odds by Phil Collins. Please read... Its so sad though. PG for ONE cuss word. Not even really romance. Just sadness... Bad at summaries.


Arg. Why the sudden inspiration for all of these song fics? Golly. What am I gonna do now? What's that? Write it? Fine. I love Mariah Carey. Get it through your heads. Live with it. you'll be seeing a lot of her on my song fics. It's very short, so don't complain. Beware! I normally don't write sad fics! Read with caution! Well, peace, love, and Inuyasha!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay. I don't own Inuyasha. That should be through my head by now, but it still goes in one ear and out the other. * Tisk Tisk * Well, I dun own this song either. "Against All Odds" is Phil Collins', but I like Mariah Carey singing it, although I improvised a little ^^  
  
A/N- This is from Inuyasha's POV.  
  
How can I just let you walk away  
  
Just let you leave without a trace  
  
When I stand here taking every breath  
  
With you  
  
You're the only one  
  
Who really knew me at all  
  
I had just finished fighting his last demon for the last time. I finally had the Shikon no Tama, and was proud of it. Kagome and I gleamed with pride, after defeating so many demons to get this far. Not many could say that.  
  
Kagome looked at me with a smiling face, the blood of the demon streaking through her gorgeous raven locks. "Inuyasha.." she said, "we did it. We finally have the jewel. I do have one question though. What are you going to do with it? I know you always said you planned on becoming a full demon, but is there anything else? Something you were planning on doing from the start?" She looked nervous and got a sudden shimmer in the corner of her eye, no doubt a tear.  
  
I had only told her I would become a full demon to impress her, and show her how powerful I could be. Obviously, she didn't like this answer. Truly, I didn't know why I wanted the jewel so much. "I don't know, Kagome, I haven't decided yet." I thought a little bit more. I was thinking about what Kikyo would say if she saw I had the fully assembled Shikon No Tama.  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
I meant to tell her 'Nothing,' but my true thoughts were spoken instead. "I was wondering about what Kikyo would do if she were here." I saw my love begin to cry.  
  
How can you just walk away from me  
  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
  
Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
  
And even shared the tears  
  
You're the only one  
  
Who really knew me at all  
  
"Kikyo? We just finished putting the most powerful jewel in the world together and you can only think about Kikyo??" The tears were pouring down her velvet soft skin. That was not what I wanted to say or how I wanted to say it.  
  
"No, God no, Kagome." I trailed off.  
  
"I mean, Hell, Inuyasha, you finished this with me, and then you turn around and think about her? That evil slut? I can't believe you, Inuyasha." She turned on her heels and ran. I caught her in a few seconds, before she got to the well.  
  
"Kagome, you have to understand.." I was cut short.  
  
"Understand that she was your lover? That you would give anything to be in her arms right now instead of holding me captive in yours?" Her speech was blurred by the mass of tears.  
  
"Kagome, no, you can't think that! Haven't you realized that she means nothing to me? And that I obviously mean nothing to her? Or are you blind?" Again, harsh words that covered up my love for her were placed on my face to hide my feelings.  
  
"God! This is what I'm talking about!" She struggled to get free of my strong grasp. "Inuyasha, I have to leave now. This mission is over, and this is no longer a part of my life. You probably don't care, either, its just this time; I'm going to my time and staying for good." I saw the hurt in her eyes as she said the words, like she really didn't want to leave but was just so fed up with me she had to go.  
  
"Don't go, Kagome." I whispered.  
  
So take a look at me now  
  
There's just an empty space  
  
There's nothing left here  
  
To remind me  
  
Just the memory of your face  
  
Take a look at me now  
  
Cause there's just an empty space  
  
And you coming back to me  
  
Is against all odds  
  
And that's what I've got to face  
  
She stopped in her attempts to break free and looked at me with her beautiful gray eyes, blurred by her eruption of tears. "What do you mean, don't go?"  
  
"Don't go Kagome, I like you here." I finally tried to open up a little, something I have never been able to do.  
  
"Why? I'm just a wench, a bitch, a woman, and any other womanizing names you could possibly call me!"  
  
"God, Kagome, you are so blind!" I screamed, on the verge of bursting loose. I knew why I wanted the jewel now. I wanted to show Kikyo that I could. That she meant nothing to me. Show her I got the jewel with Kagome, not her. "Kagome.." I said. I was at loss for words. I could only say her name, her beautiful name, the one that filled me with an unexplainable joy. She looked at me somberly, with beautiful specks of brown and gold swimming in the deep gray pools of her eyes.  
  
"How can I be blind? What am I supposedly blind to?"  
  
"Oh, Kagome." Then is when I saw her heart burst into pieces, the love I'd thought she'd been holding back slowly bubbled to the surface. The grasp I had on her turned gradually into an embrace, feeling her hair, smelling her sweet scent near me. She was willing, and almost fell into my arms. The feeling I got was almost prophetic.  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
  
Turn around and see me cry  
  
There's so much I need to say to you  
  
So many reasons why  
  
You're the only one  
  
Who really knew me at all  
  
She shuddered slightly as she let go, and walked away from the place I stood, dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you. really leaving?" I asked, seeing her stumble as she walked, catching her balance to stay up. She turned around.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. There is nothing for me to do in the Sengoku Jidai anymore. I am useless here." The tears were streaming in a waterfall down her face. I couldn't bear to see her cry. It pained me to see her hurt, and wished there was something I could do to stop it, help it, anything. "Just go back to Kikyo," she said with a menaced look on her face. The name of the one I used to love only brought anger and more tears.  
  
So take a look at me now  
  
Cause there's just and empty space  
  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
  
Just the memory of your face  
  
Take a good look at me now  
  
Cause I'll still be standing here  
  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
  
And that's what I've got to face  
  
Take a look at me now  
  
She turned again, one last time, toward the well. I got there before she did and tried to stop her from jumping in for the last time. Ever. Never again would she come bounding out of the well into his time, happy and smiling. It always made him feel good, and never wanted her to leave. Stupid tests. Without them, I would have had more time with her. With my love.  
  
"Stop," I half demanded as she got to the well.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. I cant stay, and plus, it wouldn't matter. Why would you want me to stay?" I looked at her with emotion in my eyes. I realized there was nothing I could do to stop her, and she knew that. She stepped on top of the wood, and looked at me with her cried out eyes. She was radiant and beautiful, standing in the sun, but pitiful and sad from her depressing expression of lost hope. She jumped into the air. I had to do something.  
  
"I love you, Kagome!" was the last thing I screamed before she 'hit' the bottom, disappearing from my life forever. 


End file.
